Limonciello
by Raiu-chan
Summary: La relation de Hibari et de Mukuro dans le futur et la réaction du gardien des nuages à l'annonce de la mort de l'illusionniste. Traduction d'un doujinshi du même nom.


**Disclaimer**: les personnages sont à Akira Amano et l'histoire à l'auteur de ce doujinshi.

**Note**: nouvelle traduction de ma part sur un doujinshi que l'on peut trouver sur YouTube.

Entre ** ce sont les pensées de Hibari.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

*Nous deux*

Kyoya se trouvait à l'intérieur sa base secrète au Japon. Il contemplait le paysage extérieur mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'illusionniste.

*Offrir les endroits les plus doux de notre corps*

Le gardien de la brume tenait un livre dans sa main et dessous apparaissait le bout d'une photo. Les pétales de cerisiers soufflées par le vent entraient dans la pièce mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

*La plus faible et vulnérable partie du corps. Même si ta langue est mordu, tu ne dois pas te plaindre. Il fait que tu es au moins autant de fermeté que nécessaire. Pour toi et moi*.

_Il commence à faire froid. Dit le gardien de la brume en refermant la porte coulissante.

**En Italie.**

Hibari venait d'arriver dans un hôtel italien pour affaires.

_Hibari-sama j'aurais pus aller vous accueillir si vous aviez appelé. Dit le majordome de l'hôtel. Hibari sourit avant de répondre:

_Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Plus important: avez-vous des chambres de libres ?

_Oui bien sur. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ? Demanda l'employé de l'hôtel en inscrivant le nom du brun dans le registre.

_Trois ou quatre jours je pense.

_Vous semblez assez occupé. Constata le majordome avant de servir une tasse de thé au gardien de la brume Vongola.

_J'ai beaucoup de travail après tout. Je ne peux pas perdre trop de temps. Répondit Hibari en commençant à boire.

_Hibari-sama, votre chambre est déjà prête. C'est la même que d'habitude.

_Très bien. Sourit légèrement le japonais qui était ravis de voir que tout ce passait sans problème.

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez pour dinez ?

_Hum...De la nourriture japonaise, des sushis se seraient bien.

Il reposa sa tasse et ajouta :

_Pour deux mais amener ça plus tard dans la soirée.

L'ancien préfet de discipline de Namimori se leva et quitta la table.

_Très bien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la pluie cognait contre les carreaux de la chambre d'hôtel. Mais le japonais ne s'en soucia pas, il était beaucoup plus occupé avec Mukuro qui venait d'arriver dans sa chambre. Le gardien de la brume embrassait celui des nuages et la chemise de ce dernier était déjà ouverte.

_...Donc, où est...La boite ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Mukuro lécha la joue du brun avant de dire d'une voix sensuelle:

_Laissons la discussion pour plus tard. Si je dis ce que je sais maintenant, tu ne voudras pas continuer, n'est ce pas ?

L'illusionniste allongea Hibari sur le lit et commença à prendre du bon temps avec ce dernier.

Une fois leur partie de jambe en l'air terminé, le japonais lut les rapports, orné d'une tête de mort, de Mukuro.

_Je vois. Donc ils ont commencé à être sérieux. Constata Kyoya, puis il vit l'italien le regardait complétement blasé.

_Quoi ? Tu es ennuyant.

_Oh non. Mukuro tourna la tête. C'est juste...Tu accomplies surement les termes de notre contrat mais je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un peu plus de bonne humeur ou quelque chose...

Le gardien de la brume se mit sur le ventre et posa sa tête dans sa main. Il soupira et eut l'air encore plus blasé:

_Nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant deux mois, mais c'est sans émotions. Comme si c'était juste pour le sexe...

_Attends une minute. Dit Kyoya.

_Oui ?

_Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je le fais parce que je veux le faire avec toi ?

_Tu veux dire que tu n'en a pas envie ? Demanda Mukuro.

_Bien sur que je n'en ai pas envie. Répondit honnêtement le japonais en continuant de lire les dossiers. C'est seulement pour les informations.

L'illusionniste ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son amant. Au bout de quelque minutes, il ajouta en soupirant:

_...Bien si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer...

_Laisse moi te rappeler.

Un grand coup de tonfa s'écrasa à quelque millimètres de la tête de Rokudo. Hibari avait sorti ses armes et le gardien de la brume n'était pas vraiment rassuré devant l'attitude menaçante du japonais.

_Si tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, je te mordrais à mort en un instant. Rappela le brun en se redressant, puis il ajouta avec un sourire sadique :

_Souviens toi en bien, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

L'italien remarqua que son amant, bien que menaçant, était toujours nu. Il venait même de lui offrir un beau spectacle.

_...Oui je le ferais. Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. C'était une jolie vue, kufufufu.

Hibari ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

*Hey... Vas-tu réellement donner ton corps aussi facilement juste pour quelque chose comme ça ?*

_Wao ! Fit Mukuro en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et en voyant le plat que mangeait l'ancien préfet de discipline. Le gardien de la brume se posta derrière le siège de Kyoya.

_Tu as des hamburgers aujourd'hui ? Wao ! J'aime ça aussi !

_Tu n'as pas as dire tout le temps « Wao ». Répondit simplement le japonais en continuant de manger. Tu es encore là ? Tchh.

L'illusionniste se mit en face du préfet qui ne semblait pas franchement ravis de revoir l'italien.

_J'ai dis que je reviendrais n'est ce pas ? Je reviendrais ici chaque fois que tu seras là !

_Ne te donne pas cette peine. Tu vas juste m'énerver. Répondit Kyoya pas franchement ravis de savoir que Mukuro allait venir tous les soirs ici.

_Mais je le ferais. Dit l'italien en repartant.

_Je me suis endormi. Constata le brun en se redressant du canapé sur lequel il dormait il y a quelque minutes. Il remarqua également qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de l'illusionniste.

_Donc ce pervers n'est pas venus aujourd'hui.

Il prit un morceau de fruit dans une coupelle à coté du quel il y avait un ananas criblé de couteaux.

Hibari se déshabilla et mit un pyjama pour aller dormir plus confortablement.

_Bien je m'en fiche. Il bailla. Finalement je vais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le japonais dormait quand son portable se mit à sonner, Kyoya l'attrapa et décrocha sans être bien réveillé:

_...Tetsu...?

Mais les paroles de son adjoint le réveillèrent complétement.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Tetsugaya l'appelait depuis une base:

_Nous devons encore vérifier les détails, mais...Selon notre réseau d'informations venant de la huitième divisions des Millefiores. C'est apparu ce matin, Rokudo Mukuro...

_Il a été tué ?

**De retour dans sa base au Japon.**

_Il y a beaucoup de nuages, il va probablement pleuvoir. Pensa Hibari en refermant la fenêtre.

* Les gens pensent que le brouillard et les nuages sont la même chose, mais...*

Le japonais monta dans un taxi et ordonna au chauffeur d'aller à cette adresse. Tout en contemplant un morceaux de papier qu'il avait entre les mains.

_Flash back_:

_Rokudo Mukuro est en vie ? Impossible ! Il n'est pas censé l'être...

S'exclama Hibari dans sa base au Japon suite à l'annonce de Tetsuya. Ce dernier posa une enveloppe devant son chef et continua :

_Nous n'avons pas de preuves définitives, mais regarde ça. C'est arrivé d'Italie.

L'ancien chef du comité de discipline écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo.

_Elle est déguisée mais je crois qu'il y a peu de doutes à avoir, c'est Chrome Dokuro...

En effet sur la photo on pouvait reconnaître Chrome malgré ses lunettes et son foulard sur ses cheveux. Ce qui impliquait que si elle était vivante, Mukuro l'était aussi.

_Fin du flash back._

Kyoya soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois la photo dans le taxi. Arrivé à son hôtel habituel, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il jeta la photo dans un endroit quelconque de la pièce.

_Je ne peux pas croire ça. J'ai fait tout ce chemin jusqu'en Italie à cause d'une photographie. Je dois être fou.

Il enleva sa veste et s'essied dans le canapé.

* Alors je veux le voir ?*

_Bien sur que non ! Lança-t-il à voix haute tout en ôtant sa cravate.

*Je veux juste être sûr que cet homme soit réellement mort...*

Le japonais repensa à son premier combat contre l'illusionniste à Kokuyo Land, le seul et unique combat qu'il eut perdu à ce jour.

*L'homme qui...m'a détruit aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.*

_ Rokudo Mukuro...

_Oui ? Demanda l'italien qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le brun, ses bras autour de son cou. Hibari réagit au quart de tour, surprenant Mukuro qui dû éviter un violent coup de tonfa.

_Wahh !

Le gardien de la brume qui était censé être mort recula mais Kyoya sauta du canapé avec la ferme attention de massacrer l'illusionniste.

_A...Attend une minute ! C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles alors que nous avons été séparé si longtemps ? Demanda Mukuro pour tenter de calmer le gardien des nuages.

_...Tais-toi. Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Répondit ce dernier en armant ses tonfas. Laisse moi te mordre à mort !

_Attend, calme toi ! Tu es une personne violente mais c'est excessif même venant de toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hibari s'arrêta même si il resta en position de combat.

_Il...Il s'est arrêté. Pensa Mukuro en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour provoquer la colère du japonais.

_N'es tu pas celui à qui il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda le brun mais Mukuro le regarda sans comprendre. Donc Hibari continua:

_Quelle déception. Si tu avais été tué par un type comme ça. Je me serais demandé si je ne t'avais pas surestimé.

Hibari faisait bien entendu allusion au type qui était censé avoir tué Rokudo Mukuro. Ce qui étonna ce dernier.

_J'étais juste en train de me souvenir...

Kyoya revoyait son premier combat contre l'illusionniste quand celui ci avait pris l'avantage sur lui grâce à la maladie des cerisiers. Il se rappelait quand, Mukuro avec son sourire agaçant, lui avait brisé les os.

_De ce que tu m'as fait. Combien je voulais te tuer. Quand j'ai entendu que tu étais mort...

Sans qu'ils ne semblent le remarquer, les deux gardiens Vongolas avait repris leurs apparence d'adolescents et Hibari continua de parler:

_ Je regrettais plus qu'autre chose dans ma vie de ne pas avoir était celui qui t'avais tué. Si tu allais être arraché loin de moi, je t'aurais mordu à mort plus tôt.

Le décore changea et ils se retrouvèrent à Kokuyo Land délabré, des fleurs de cerisiers au plafond comme le jour de leurs première rencontre.

_Hey...Pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer ? Demanda le japonais.

Mukuro ne lui répondit pas mais il eu un regard indéchiffrable.

_Même si je pensais que c'est ce que je voulais le plus au monde...Pourquoi quelqu'un doit m'avoir battu ?

Le préfet de discipline toucha les lèvres de Mukuro qui se décida enfin à parler:

_Tu es plutôt bavard. C'est étrange.

_J'ai une bonne raison de m'expliquer.

_Oh tu te plains ? Demanda l'italien avant de rire. La main de l'alouette maintenant posé sur son torse.

_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_Actuellement, j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu une confession amoureuse.

_Absolument pas ! Répliqua Hibari un peu énervé.

*...Ses sentiments, ne sont pas ce genre de sentiments après tout.*

Le gardien des nuages posa sa main au niveau du cœur du gardien de la brume.

_...Hey.

_Oui ?

"Son cœur bat et son corps est chaud." Pensa le japonais.

_Je me suis demandé pendant quelque instants.

Hibari saisit violemment la chemise de Mukuro et le tira vers lui.

_Es-tu en vie ? Ou es-tu mort ?

_Tu as l'air effrayant. Répondit simplement l'italien pas vraiment rassuré par le brusque changement de comportement du manieur de tonfas.

_Arrête d'éviter la question et répond moi ! C'est une illusion que tu me montres ? Ou suis-je juste en train...

_De rêver.

Hibari ouvra les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant il se rappellait encore quand Mukuro s'amusait à faire tomber des fleurs de cerisiers sur lui à Kokuyo et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ Ca doit être à ce moment là que ça a commencé. Les cerisiers, l'odeur du sang, le son des os qui se brisent, le goût du fer et...

Une fois que le jeune homme fut complétement réveillé, il but une tasse de thé.

_Réfléchir à ça. Que c'est-il passé à la fin de ce rêve ? Je pense qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais je ne m'en souviens p...

Le brun fût interrompu dans ses pensées par un cognement contre sa fenêtre. Kyoya se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_Quoi ? Un hibou ? C'est étrange un hibou dans un endroit pareille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau vint lui picorer les doigts.

_Je ne suis pas de la nourriture tu sais.

Le hibou continuait de lui attaquer les doigts mais Kyoya ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

_...Tu as faim ? Attends une minute.

Il partit dans les cuisines chercher à manger pour l'oiseau et une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il tendit une caille morte au hiboux.

_Tiens. Les hiboux aiment ça, non ?

Cependant l'oiseau continua de picorer les doigts du gardien des nuages qui regarda l'oiseau sans comprendre son comportement.

"Pourquoi il continue d'essayer de me manger la main... ?" Pensa Hibari. Tu ne peux pas me manger.

Le hibou se frotta la tête contre les doigts de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline. Hibari écarquilla un peu les yeux avant d'appuyer un doigt sur le bec du hibou qui émit un petit « Pugi ! », de protestation.

_Ta ténacité me rappelle quelqu'un.

Il pris une chaise et s'essied devant sa fenêtre. Il se mit à parler au hibou:

_C'était un gars étrange qui faisait toujours « Kufufu ». Sa coiffure était étrange aussi. C'est dur de ne pas trouver quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblait avoir une fascination particulière pour mes mains. Un type bizarre n'est ce pas ? C'était ces mains qui l'auraient tué un jour.

Le japonais revit toutes les fois où Mukuro faisait subir divers traitements à ses doigts.

_Cependant, il était toujours en train de les lécher, les mordre et les embrasser.

Il regarda l'oiseau et continua de lui parler:

_Ton bec est plutôt dur n'est ce pas ? Il m'a dit que les doigts sont l'endroit du corps le plus tendre à embrasser. La partie du corps la plus douce et la plus vulnérable. C'est aussi un endroit essentiel du corps.

Il caressa la tête du volatile.

_On dit que tu peux mourir en mordant ta propre langue après tout. Parce que ça en fait un endroit si fragile. Cela doit être pourquoi les gens continuent de faire ça, encore et encore.

Kyoya interpella une nouvelle fois le hibou:

_Hey, il a été tué avant que je ne puisse le mordre à mort. Mais si il est réellement mort, Je...Mon désir de le tuer après toute ces années...Je me demande quand ces sentiments partiront. J'ai entendus dire qu'il a été tué par un gars nommé Glo Xinia. Une personne avec une coiffure bizarre naturellement.

Kyoya parlait comme plongé dans ses sentiments concernant l'illusionniste.

_Si je bas ce gars, je vais me sentir mieux ? Si seulement je n'avais pas...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, le hibou s'envola et pendant quelque instants Mukuro apparut et embrassa un Hibari interloqué. Quand le gardien de la brume disparut, la lèvre du japonais saignait comme si Mukuro tenait à laisser une trace de son passage sur le corps de son bien-aimé.

*C'était...*

Il constata également que se doigts étaient en sang à cause des picorements du hibou.

*Mukuro...!*

Kyoya recula contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

_...Quoi ? Donc tu étais en vie...

*Tu existes encore dans le même monde que moi.*

_Ah je me souviens maintenant de ce que tu disais...Dans ce rêve.

L'ancien préfet repensa à son rêve, à ce que lui disais Mukuro:

_Les deux sont pareils. Tu ne dois pas te laisser piéger par le sens propre des mots. Tu m'as appelé, donc je suis venu.

Le brun toujours à genoux par terre c'était mit à pleurer, chose rare pour lui. Il se mit à parler tout seul:

_C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire: tu viendras si je t'appelle ? Idiot. C'est le plus haut niveau de harcèlement...

*Je déteste ça, mais...Tu es le seul que je veux le plus mordre à mort.*

_«_ Je ne peux penser à personne d'autre, mais toi... »_

*Eh ? *

_Pourquoi...Suis...je...En train de pleurer...? Ceci est...Le pire.

_«_ Ce ne sont pas ce genre de sentiments après tout. »_

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Si il y a des problèmes au niveaux de la traduction, faites moi signe. ( Merci à **Eric Clutter** pou ses corrections ^^)


End file.
